


Complicated

by hoeformodric



Series: Football one-shots <3 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, real madrid
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeformodric/pseuds/hoeformodric
Summary: smut and quick storyline, this is what my one shots will look like, some without smut, but following this storyline at the end





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> smut and quick storyline, this is what my one shots will look like, some without smut, but following this storyline at the end

The game finished and Luka felt empty. His heart was pounding faster than usual, and he felt tears coming to his eyes. He ignored them and pushed them back. He wanted to stay strong for his team and their fans. He didn’t want to crash even though he was on the verge of doing it.

 

But he needed to hold everyone up because there was no Sergio to do it. Sergio was somewhere watching this mess untangle in front of him. Luka also wanted to show him he is strong, and he can be a leader if he needs to.

 

He felt like he lost the world cup all over again and he hated the feeling. He felt even worse when he was walking to the dressing room and saw Sergio holding Pilar’s hand and leaving the stadium.

 

He entered the dressing room last and he started talking to his teammates, he wanted to make sure they are all okay and even though it was an unsatisfactory performance and underwhelming results they should keep their heads held high.

 

In that moment the president of the club Perez entered the dressing room yelling awful stuff towards the players. Luka was left out from his insults and in the middle of his talk about their ‘disgraceful’ performance Sergio entered the room.

 

“You talk to me about their and mine performance and not to them, I am the captain and I deal with things like this.” Perez looked up at Sergio and started yelling again. “It is a disgrace to win three UCL titles in a row and then fall out or the competition in the first sixteen.”

 

Sergio’s face frowned even more when he heard Fiorentino’s words about his team. “Disgraceful? We are the ones who won those three titles, not you, and yes I agree it is our false, but it is yours too.”

 

Perez made a face of shock and Sergio started again: “You didn’t buy any striker this season and we all warned you about it.” Perez was done with him so he just yelled something he never should in Sergio’s face: “Don’t you ever speak to me like this again, I will kick you out of this team and club and you’ll see.”

 

Sergio’s face went blank for a moment, and everyone around them looked even more shocked than he did, but he snapped back: “Pay me and I’ll go. I did everything for this team and this badge, and I would go with my head held high.”

 

He left the room leaving everyone shocked. Perez walked to get him back, but he never returned. Everyone was looking at each other in the uncomfortable silence and thought about what they should say. It was a tough situation already, but what would they do if their captain left.

 

The teammates started packing their stuff without even showering because they were too stressed to stay in the dress room. Luka was the slowest out of them all. Everyone was already out when he started packing, but he changed his mind halfway through and decided he will take a shower.

 

He entered the big shower and though about the game. He wanted to re-watch it so he could analyze it with his wife. She loved doing it with him and help him get ready for the games.

 

He left the shower after good twenty minutes and with his hair still wet and his towel around his waist, he started packing. He heard someone enter the dressing room and he thought it was probably Marco, who always left something in the dressing room.

 

He didn’t even bother turning around just to feel pair of warm, manly hands on his waist. His slightly wet body twitched, and his head turned around to see Sergio.

 

“Are you okay?” Sergio said tracing his finger around Luka’s waistline and trying to take off Luka’s towel insensibly. Luka took his restless hand and pulled up his towel. “I’m fine, thank you.” He pulled a pair of boxers from under his pants and shirts folded on the bench.

 

As he went to put them on, Sergio pulled them out of Luka’s hand and made him sit down. “What do you want Sergio?” Luka was mad at him for leaving like that, for saying what he said and even though he knew it was from all of the bottled-up anger, he didn’t want to hear anything like that from his mouth.

 

“You know exactly what I want.” Sergio was above Luka, holding his hand even stronger than before. “I don’t care. You can’t say shit like that. We all got scared about you actually leaving for a second.” Sergio grinned naughtily and pulled Luka up. “And what would you do if I left, you would have to spend all of those after-trainings alone.”

 

Luka pulled his hand out of Sergio’s grip and turned around facing the wall. He continued putting his stuff in his bag and as he tried to leave Sergio stopped him once again taking his bag and throwing it aside. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I just want to get home as soon as possible?”

 

“Is that why you remained here this long after the game?” Sergio grinned softly and smiled and griped Luka’s hand again, leaving marks on it.

 

“Maybe you should start controlling your anger.” Sergio pulled Luka by the collar of his shirt as soon as he said that. Luka was now only inches away from Sergio’s face and before anything happened Sergio said: “Maybe I should. But I’ll start from tomorrow.” Sergio kissed Luka aggressively, with full passion of taking in those lips, of making them want even more of him even though they were talking against him just moments before.

 

As Luka felt Sergio’s lips on his, he felt that dirty feeling stream through his body and he didn’t want him to stop. He wanted Sergio all over him, he was still mad at him, but Sergio was doing wonders in his mouth and Luka couldn’t complain. “Maybe we should stop, I don’t want to…” Sergio didn’t let him talk as he kissed him deeper and deeper.

 

Sergio now placed both of his hands-on Luka’s back while Luka was holding Sergio’s shoulder. Sergio pulled him up and lifted him from the bench. Luka tangled his hands around Sergio’s neck and his legs around his waist. Sergio detached their tongues to take a breath. “Maybe I should punish you for playing so disgraceful.” Luka’s face changed and even though he felt those words strike right through him there was something else he wanted to feel like that tonight, so he just nodded.

 

Sergio placed Luka down and placed his hands on the wall. “Maybe now you’ll know when you need to shut up.” Sergio griped Luka’s hair which made Luka let out a small groan. Sergio started tracing his hand down Luka’s neck, spine and then when he came to his towel, he slowly slid it down which made Luka get turned on even more.

 

Sergio didn’t even want to get naked, because he knew this was only to release his anger, to make his pain go away, to make himself and Luka feel better. He pulled his pants down to his knees even though they slid even more.

 

Luka was already open and ready, and Sergio just wanted the anger to go away. He put his hand on Luka’s head and the other one on his cock. He rubbed himself a bit just to get hard, but as soon as he heard Luka moaning because he couldn’t wait to get fucked anymore, his problem was solved.

 

He entered rapidly and moved fast. Luka wanted to enter the wall because of how fast Sergio was going, but he was holding him by the waist and Luka couldn’t move.

 

Every time Sergio pushed further Luka punched his hand into the wall and he didn’t care his knuckled hurt. He just wanted to feel even more of Sergio. Sergio let go of Luka’s hair just to put his other hand on Luka’s waist too because he started moving even faster. Luka felt like he was going to throw up out of pleasure. Sergio finished and as he pulled out, Luka thought it was over and he will just have to jerk himself off in the shower and finish alone.

 

But Sergio turned Luka around and made him sit down on the bench. Luka was fully naked with his cock staying up straight because of the erection. Sergio chuckled at the sight of Luka being aroused. He started tracing his nails over Luka’s chest, and as he came closer to his waist he dug in with his whole strength. Luka moaned loudly and he took his cock to start jerking off, but Sergio stopped him and made him wait even longer.

 

He started kissing his waistline and making hickeys. Luka just wanted to get over with it and cum, but Sergio was not about to let him do it.

 

He went around Luka’s aroused member and just started kissing his thighs. He sucked on the inner parts of his thighs which made Luka even harder.

 

Luka started punching the bench and cursing because he wanted Sergio to hurry up. After Sergio left more hickeys down his thighs he finally got to Luka’s cock and when he griped it, Luka felt all of the emotions stream through him at once.

 

Sergio got closer to Luka with his hand still holding the cock. “You want this?” Sergio started whispering in Luka’s ear while Luka was trembling under him. Luka nodded and put his hand on Sergio’s and started moving it, but Sergio stopped it and put his other hand on Luka’s face.

 

He started kissing Luka again, biting his lower lip. It made Luka shiver from pleasure and when he felt small drops of blood in his mouth, he knew Sergio had to finish it.

 

Sergio finally got down to it, and as soon as he started moving his hand Luka started moaning loudly. Sergio put his other hand on Luka’s mouth because even though they were alone, maybe there was someone who could hear them.

 

Sergio moved his hand faster and faster and finally Luka came all over himself which made Sergio chuckle. Sergio stood up and Luka was left sitting on the bench. He couldn’t move and he just wanted Sergio’s arms to come around him and hold him in his embrace.

 

Sergio got a wet towel and cleaned Luka up. He took the boxers he threw aside before and put them on Luka. Luka looked at Sergio with eyes full of tiredness.

 

Sergio sat down next to Luka and Luka put his head in Sergio’s lap. Sergio started playing with Luka’s hair and kissing his nose and eyes.

 

“Maybe we should do this in an actual bed sometimes.” Luka chuckled and pulled Sergio’s hand to cuddle his bare chest.

 

Sergio was petting Luka’s chest and played with his hair at the same time, but then he just stopped after a few minutes and pushed Luka’s stuff towards him.

 

“We can’t.” Sergio stood up and found his car keys he put on one of the benches when he entered the dressing room.

 

As he was about to leave Luka took his hand and made him turn around. “But why? I don’t get you. You just fucked my brains out and now you’re leaving like nothing happened.”

“If we ever fuck properly, in a bed, it will get more complicated. I already feel stuff towards you, that I shouldn’t. But we can’t stop this because I need it. I need to get my anger out and this is the best way to do it for both of us.” Luka stopped in the middle of the dressing room and started yelling.

 

“But what if it isn’t? I love you Sergio, and I know that’s a fucked-up thing to say, especially because we have wives and children, but we should have thought about this the first time you fucked me in the shower.”

 

Sergio wanted to answer, to say the same thing, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t admit it to himself let alone to Luka, so he just turned around and left the room leaving Luka alone, in tears.

 

 


End file.
